Tris
by harts4lisa
Summary: Tris wakes up with bloody hands and cold sweat every morning. She doesn't know why, but she would like to find out. One morning she wakes up in the middle of the night and goes into the Beacon Hills preserve forest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Teen Wolf but i do own my own characters.**

I woke up feeling scared, I've woken up with this feeling for almost eight years and it still freaks me out. I sat up straight and looked at my hands, they were bloody. I sighed, knowing I did this to myself in my sleep but not knowing why.

Every time I woke up, I had my hands balled into fist with my fingernails pressing into my flesh. I carefully got the bed cover of me and sat at the end of my bed, why. That's all that ever goes trough my mind when I wake up, why.

I stood up not feeling so tired anymore and walked to the bathroom. It's cold inside. It always is. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. I look tired and quit frankly, disgusting. I have so cold sweat on my forehead and on my shoulders. Then there is the blood, the brown dried up blood.

After washing most of the blood of in hot water, I stepped in the shower. The shower always made me calm down and warm inside. But the shower also made me think. Thinking of possible reasons why I woke up like this, but of course I never found the answer.

After I couldn't think straight anymore, I stepped out of the shower. I dried myself of and got dressed in some sport clothes to go outside and blow of some more steam and frustration. With my brown hair in a high ponytail and white Nikes on my feet, I stepped outside in the night.

I started running, loving the way it feels, loving how it sounds and how it smells outside. I didn't check the time but I'm pretty sure it's early. After running for maybe twenty minutes, maybe less, I found the side of the forest. On some days when I hate everything and everyone, I go in there. Screaming always helped me calm down, and I do know that sound strange. When I scream I feel like me, because I can fake emotions very good, or at least I like to think so, but when I scream I can't fake anything.

Inside my head I'm debating if I should go in. if I do go in I can't go around screaming like a mad woman at, perhaps, three in the morning. But I do love the woods; I love the trees and the smell and how everything is peaceful. I nodded my head, agreeing with myself, I should go in there.

So I did. I started to walk around for a bit, not really knowing where to go. After a little while I got bored, knowing it wasn't a good idea but don't really caring, I started running. And for a while it went fine, I ran and I dogged the trees. But that was until I fell over something, something big.

My heart started pounding, afraid of what it could be. It could be anything really, maybe a dead animal or a soft piece of wood. I know deep down I shouldn't look at what it was and just stand up, shrug it of and start running again. But I just couldn't. So I slowly stood up again and grabbed my phone, I tapped on the screen so it would light up and started looking on the ground for something big and soft.

I found it, even though I now wish I didn't. What I saw was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. It was the upper half of a female body. She was cut in half and bloody with wide eyes and white skin. I wanted to scream, I really did but I heard something or someone walking towards me.

I looked around me and found a large, climbable tree, and started climbing it. Ones I sat high enough for my liking I sat on a think branch. About two minutes after I settled down I saw a teenage boy, maybe a year older then me, looking around confused. He did not notice the body and started to shake something, but as he was about to puff it in his mouth a herd of deer came running towards him. He dropped the thing he was holding and fell down.

Ones the deer passed he stood up again looking around confused. He seemed to remember he dropped something so he started looking for it with his phone, just like I did. I saw him walking towards the body and looking around it when he shone over it. He seemed a bit slow because he just went on searching before it clicked. He shone over her again and quickly walked back. He fell over a little hill and tumbled down.

What happened next I couldn't really see but I could hear it. He was attacked by something, an animal of some kind. The boy then quickly ran away from the body and me. I looked around, not seeing an animal or the boy and jumped down form the branch. I then remembered the body and walked towards her.

I felt really bad, no one should die like that. I looked around, hopping to find someone wandering around the woods at three in the morning like me and that boy, to help me with this body. I saw a big wolf standing there, growling at her. It had red eyes and black fur, kind of like the typical demon wolf in fantasy stories. But then I saw something, those eyes don't seem animal.

"What are you?" I mumbled to myself. Clearly this caught the demon wolf of guard because it quickly ran away from the body and me. I sighed knowing I couldn't move the body because then they would fine fingerprints and DNA all over her and I would be accused of murdering her.

I started to look around again, trying to get the picture of this place in my head. And walked away in a direction I don't know, but I hope to find something. After a short ten minute walk I came across this big house, it's still dark outside but I could still tell this house wasn't in it's best condition.

I walked towards it anyways, maybe it's not as bad as it seems and there live people inside. Ones I reached the door, I knocked on it. There was no response so I knocked again, still nothing. When I knocked a third time someone did open up.

It was a man, from what I could tell. He was tall and muscular but that was all I could see. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a deep voice. Right, get to the point Tris. "Well, uum. This is gonna sound crazy but you have to believe me, okay?" I spoke quietly as if not to wake anyone up. He nodded, or at least it looked like he nodded, so I continued. "Okay, so I was just blowing of steam and started running when I came across this place in the forest where I fell over something so I stood up and got my phone for some light, but now it seems like I've kind of fallen over a dead body…" I told him and then waited.

I don't even really know what I'm expecting him to say but what he said, I didn't expect. "Okay, I believe you. Can you take me there?" he asked me.

I nodded my head slowly, still confused to why he would trust a stranger knocking on his door telling him a story about how the stranger fell over a dead body. Now that I've come to think about it, how stupid am I to go back deeper into the woods with some guy I don't even know the age or name of, to go and find a dead woman's body.

Apparently I'm really stupid because I did walk back into the woods with some guy I don't know the age or name of.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Teen Wolf in any way, i just enjoy writing about it.**

After walking for another ten minutes stranger and I got to the dead body place. "So here is… the body. Ehm, what are we gonna do now?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at me with confusion written on his face.

"We'll I want to see her first." He told me. I nodded my head slowly, not really sure why anyone would want to see a dead body, but handing him my phone anyway. I tapped on the screen and the light shin bright. I pointed towards where the body was and he shin over her.

I heard him take a deep breath. Apparently he knew this girl because he got a bit emotional. I let him have his moment and looked around for a bit, hoping the demon wolf stayed away. I also hope that the deer don't go running over us because that wouldn't be a nice way to die.

"Are, are you alright?" I asked him quietly after he seemed to have calmed down. He nodded his head slowly and crouched down next to the body. "Maybe I'll tell you late but first, we have to get her to my place." He told me.

My head snapped up at him, is he trying to go to prison? "Are you crazy? What if someone for some reason finds out you buried her or whatever on your property? They'll think you murdered her and you'll go to prison for something you didn't do."

I tried to reason with him, I really did. But he gave me this look after my rambling that told me to 'shut up and help him'. So I did. I took of my jacket, which I didn't like anyway, I put it around her so he could lift her up. We started walking back to his house. It's colder then it was before and without my jacket, I'm freezing.

"Were almost there." He told me, all though I don't know how he knows that. I'm the one who showed him where to go and yet I'm following him back to his place. Maybe he has like a super memory or something.

When we reached his house again I opened the door so he could get in easier. He marched towards an old couch and laid the girl on it. I took a good look at her, he kind of looked like her. They had the same hair color and their bone structure in their face is both beautiful.

"You knew her, didn't you? Was she family, I bet she was family." I mumbled the last part to myself but he answered anyways. "She was my sister." He told me with no emotion in his voice. If I was in his place I would have been broken, seeing my family like this would have killed me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him while putting a hand in his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off so that is a good sign. I don't know why I feel so comfortable talking to him, I don't even know his name.

"My name is Derek." He suddenly told me, as if he could read my mind. I nodded at him but said nothing. He then looked at me expectantly. "Oh right, my name is Tris." I told him. I didn't want to ask him but I had to, if I was going to help Derek I had to know.

"So ehm, how are we going to, you know, bury her or something?" I asked him, afraid of what he might say. But again he surprised me with his answer. "Next to the house is a open spot, we just have to dig a hole." He told me and stood up.

He gave me a shovel and we both started digging. Almost twenty minutes later Derek told me to stop. He went into the house and ten minutes later he was back with his dead sisters body wrapped in a leather blanked with rope around it. He slowly laid it down in the hole and we filled it up again.

"I should probably go back home. School starts in a few hours and I don't want to look like a zombie." I told him slowly. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to give Derek some sort of support and kindness in these hard times. I mean, the guy did just lost his sister.

He nodded his head and looked up from the grave me made for her. "Yeah, you probably should. Do you want me to drive you?" he asked me. I know he was only asking to be polite but I was actually still lost.

"If you don't mind? I mean, I could find my way back home but I'm not really sure where I am right now so… yes please." That was a whole story that just came down to the 'yes please'. I could have just said only 'yes please'.

"Okay, lets get you home then." Derek said, smiling slightly.

When we arrived back at my home I got out of his car, saying goodbye and get into the house. It was still dark outside so that must mean it's still to early. I went towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water, when I saw my neighbor across the street walking into his house. I shrugged and drank my water, apparently Scott also had a rough night.

I put my glass away and looked at the time, 5 AM. I guess it's useless to go back to bed but I could take another shower. So I did, I went back upstairs and took my second shower of the day. I got dressed in my school clothes which consist of black skinny jeans with a white t shirt and my leather jacket, which reminds me of Derek, and some natural looking make up.

When I got out of my bathroom it was 5:37 AM, so I decided I would make a nice breakfast for my parents and I. I don't have any siblings, only my father and mother who are always concerned about me. They were since the first time they woke me up because I was hurting myself in my sleep.

I decided on making pancakes with strawberries and raspberries. I always liked to bake, I like to experiment with it. Well I actually like to experiment with everything actually. With my hair and with food and of course the small test to see if apple rots faster or slower in water, apparently slower but when it starts…

At 6:04 AM I was done with everything so I woke up my parents. They'll probably be down in about five minutes, so I patiently waited to eat my delicious pancakes. Indeed five minutes later we all sat at the table enjoying my pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

After that delicious breakfast, it was time for me to go to school. School starts at 8:10 AM but I also have to pick up my friend Jane, she lives a little out of the city so I'll have to leave now.

I got into my black and white Mini Cooper, which I'm totally in love with, and put on some music. With my windows down I drove out of our garage. For about five minutes I was driving without anything happening, that was until I saw something big walking in the forest.

I stopped driving and took a good look. The animal turned around to watch me and it was the Demon wolf again. Its unnaturally red eyes watched me with curiosity. I closed my eyes to clear my head and when I opened them again, it was gone. I shook my head and started driving again.

Five minutes later I pulled up at Jane's house. I honked and waited in my car, to lazy to get out. Three minutes later my best friend got out of her house wearing a light blue dress with black All Stars and a white bow in her hair.

She got in my car and put on her seatbelt. I drove away and we started talking. "So, did you do anything this weekend?" Jane asked me. We've seen each other the entire vacation except this last weekend. I just shrugged, not sure if I should tell her about Derek. I decided not to tell.

"Not really, just slept a lot and went shopping last Saturday. What do you think of my shoes?" I asked her. She looked at my white Nikes and nodded her head approving them. "I like the new look. What are you going for, sexy rock chick?" Jane asked me giggling. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed dramatically.

I pulled up at the school parking lot and Jane and I both got out of the car. We walked towards the front entrance where I saw Scott McCall talking to Stiles Stilinski, his idiot best friend. "You go ahead, I need to talk to Scott." I told Jane and she nodded, gave me a hug and walked away.

I walked towards the two teen boys and stood beside them. "Hey guys, Scott can I ask you something?" I asked him. I did notice I interrupted them talking about a body. I'm now afraid Scott is the boy I saw who also found Derek's sister and got attacked by an animal. "Yeah sure, what's wrong?" Scott asked me, concerned already.

"I need to know why you came home late last night? Around 5? Because I need to know if you maybe went in the forest?" I asked him, trying to be not suspicious but that's kind of hard when you ask someone why they came home late.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone but… I found a body. After I found it I was attacked and bit by something." He told me. I looked at Stiles to ask him silently if he was talking bullshit, Stiles shook his head. I sighed, so my worries weren't for nothing. Scott was the boy who found the body before Derek and I moved it.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked them both. Scott shrugged but Stiles already had a plan in mind. "Were going to find Scott's inhaler because he was so stupid to drop it last night and if we find the body, we'll tell the police." Scott sighed dramatically. "Stiles I already told you, there was a herd of deer who made me drop it." He exclaimed dramatically.

"Can I come with you guys after school? I need to check something and this'll be perfect." I told them. They just shrugged and said goodbye, even though we are in the same fist class. And indeed when I walked into English I saw Scott and Stiles sitting there already. I sat down next to an open spot. Jane is in economics right now with Finstock, I hope she'll survive.

The teacher started writing on the chalkboard and started talking. "As you all know, there was indeed a body found in woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect which means, you can give your all attention to the program on your desk."

I looked confused at the back of the teacher's head, I didn't hear anything about a suspect. And when I looked at Stiles, who is the sheriff's son, it seems that he didn't as well. I shrugged it of and started drawing some cartoon like people on a piece of paper.

When I looked up again I saw the principal standing in the door opening with a tall brunet standing next to him. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome." Allison walked towards the open spot next to me and smiled at me. I started doodling again and didn't notice Scott handing her a pen until I heard her say a 'thanks'.

After English it was free period. My other classes of the day are already over and I'm just standing at my locker with Jane. On our side of the hall stood Allison stocking some books in her locker, she smiled at us and we smiled back. On the other side of the hall stood Stiles and Scott with some girl, I think her name is Anna.

"Hey Jane, I'm going to the forest with Scott and Stiles after school. If you want you can come to?" I told my friend and she seemed to think about that for a while. But then she shook her head. "I have so much homework for Economics, Finstock really doesn't like me." She frowned.

I smiled at that but gave her a pat on her shoulder. "You'll get trough it, I believe in you. But for now, I have to go." I told her while wiping away an invisible tear. Jane smiled at me and gave me a hug. We said our goodbyes and I walked towards the Lacrosse field.

When I arrived I sat on the bleachers a few steps under Lydia and Allison. Lydia is the Queen bee of Beacon Hills High and it looks like she found a new victim. I'm only kidding, I guess if you get to know her she can be friendly. At least, I hope for Allison's sake.

I looked at the field and saw Scott being handed the Goalie uniform. I didn't know Scott was in goal, and apparently he didn't either. I looked at the bench for the players who aren't going to play and saw Stiles sitting there looking at his friend with hope. They really have the best friendship ever, beside Jane and me of course.

After Scott being hit in the head by some guy, I saw him getting upset. I put my head in my hands and shaking it, this isn't going to end well. But that changed a full 180 degrees when he caught every ball thrown at him, even Jackson's.

I stood up and started clapping for him. I looked down again and saw Stiles going all crazy for his best friend, I smiled at them.

After lacrosse practice I got in my Mini Cooper and followed Stiles' Jeep to the Beacon Hills Preserve forest, Derek isn't gonna like this. I got out of my car and followed Scott and Stiles into the forest. Scott and Stiles started talking about random stuff and until the subject Lacrosse I wasn't interested. "How did you even catch Jacksons ball?" Stiles exclaimed. "I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I can smell things..." But Scott got cut of by Stiles.

"Smell things, like what?" He asked. "Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." He told his friend dead serious. "I don't have any," But he did found some gum in his pocket "Thanks!" Scott rolled his eyes but then got concerned.

"So it all started with the bite?" I asked Scott suspiciously.

He nodded his head so fat I'm surprised it's still on his neck. "What if it's like an infection or something… like my body is full of adrenaline before I go into shock?" he asked worried.

"You know what I think I heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles told us with a pretty good poker face. "Are you serious?" Scott asked him worriedly of his health. "Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." I rolled my eyes at Stiles, how immature. But Scott didn't seem to get it so I decided to play along with Stiles.

"I think I know which one you mean." I nodded at Stiles, and he smirked at me when Scott wasn't looking for a moment. "What is that? Is it bad?" He asked us both now seriously concerned. I nodded my head and Stiles answered him. "Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." He told him.

"Once a moth?" Scott asked us confused. I nodded my head at him. "Mmhmm, on the night of the full moon." I told him and Stiles imitated the howling of a wolf. I laugh at them both and Scott hits Stiles' head.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf." Stiles said, trying to be innocent. "It's not funny, there could be something seriously wrong with me." He told us both, trying to look at me to help him. "I know, you're a werewolf! Okay, obviously I'm kidding but if you see me in chop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is the full moon."

I looked around for the first time, recognizing the place and the tree I sat in when Scott was here. "I could have sworn it was here. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..." He looked around confused.

I walked a bit further, towards Derek house trying to find Scott's inhaler and when I looked up I saw Derek standing there. He was looking at me and I gave him a small smile, the corners of his mouth twitched up but then he went back to the 'I'm serious be afraid of me' face.

I found his inhaler and handed it at Derek when he walked past me. He took it and walked towards the two idiotic, oblivious boys. Stiles was the first one to recognize the strange men standing next to me. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is privet property!" Derek shouted at them. I rolled my eyes, very threatening Derek.

It seemed to work on the boys though because Stiles started to stutter. "Huh? Sorry man, w-we didn't know." We put his hand in his neck in a way of saying 'I'm scared don't kill me, this is awkward' and Scott was just confused. "Yeah man, we were just looking for something but… forget it" Scott mumbled the last part.

Derek threw the inhaler, that I handed him, to Scott and he surprisingly caught it. Derek turned back around, nodded at me, and walked back to his house. "Okay, I have to go to work." Scott sighed, happy he found his inhaler. "Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember right? He's only like a few years older then us." Stiles told us. So Derek _Hale, _nice name.

"Remember what?" Scott asked him. I didn't know what Stiles was talking about either. "His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles told us. I was shocked. So not only did he loose his sister, but he also lost his entire family.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott questioned. I didn't know either, but I will find out. And when I do, I'll help him no matter what. "Don't know... Come on." Stiles told us and walked back to the cars.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day I decided I wanted to check up on Derek. So I got in my car and drove towards him. I had to park at the beginning of the preserve, not knowing my way around the woods. I got out of my car, heart beating faster then normal. It's not like I'm scared of Derek it's just that Demon wolf, maybe I should ask Derek about it.

I walked in the forest and took the way I went with Scott and Stiles. A branch snapped behind me and I turned around quickly, but saw nothing. I tried to shrug it of and walk further. I came across the place where I found the body of his sister. Looking at the spot where I found her I got chills, I don't like this place. I don't like it one bit.

I carried on walking until I saw Derek's house standing there. I now could clearly see the bad condition. The house is almost completely burned down, now I know why it smelled like fire inside. I walked a bit further until I was stopped by a voice behind me. "What are you doing back?" Derek asked me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, I wanted to know if you're alright?" I asked him. Derek sighed but answered anyway. "I'm fine, you really need to stop asking me that." He told me with his 'I'm serious be afraid' face on. I rolled my eyes at the man. "You're not fine Derek, you just lost your sister. You live here alone in the forest and try to scare people away. You are definitely not fine. And don't lie to me, I can read you like an open book." I told him with my 'I'm serious' face pointed at him.

He raised one eyebrow at me and smirked. "Well okay then tell me, what is going trough me right now?" He asked me smirking. "You're lonely and a bit scared, maybe not of the killer of your sister but of why she had to die. You act scary and broody so I'll back off and can't come to close to you, you can't loose someone else. You just want a friend who understands, but you're to scared to trust one. You live in this house because you can't let go of the past." I told him. He looked surprised and taken back. His venerability showed but he quickly hid it.

"So how did I do?" I asked him. I'm a bit concerned I might have pushed a bit to far. What I said was some personal stuff and I could read it all of off him. He shook his head and sighed. "Come on, let's go inside." He told me and walked back into the house.

Derek is a man full of secrets and mysteries but I'm certain I'll uncover most of them. At least, I hope so. I followed Derek back into the house and sat down on the stairs. I looked up at him as he was standing in front of me. "How did you know?" Derek asked me. I'm not sure what he's talking about. "What part?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked at me, "That I need a friend, someone who'll understand me." He looked down, almost ashamed of admitting that even _The _Derek Hale, needs someone. I looked him in the eyes and smiled slightly. "Everyone needs someone Derek, even you." He looked at me and smiled nodding a bit.

"Derek if you want, I can be that friend." I told him smiling. He debated something inside his head. I'm sure he has a lot of things he has kept secret and now he's not sure if he can share them with me. But when he looked back at me, I knew his answer. I stood up from the stairs and walked towards Derek, he seemed confused and even a bit… scared? Why would this grown up man be afraid of me, sixteen-year-old Tris.

I gave Derek a hug. Not a weak 'I'm sorry for your loss' no, it was a warm hug a hug to tell him I'm on his side. At first he just stood there, not really sure of what to do. But after ten seconds he hugged back. He put his chin on my head and sighed. I stopped hugging him after a while and looked up at Derek.

"When you're ready, tell me your secret. I'm your friend it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, when you're ready." I told him. He looked at me confused but nodded anyway. I started walking towards the door before I stopped, I turned around and asked him a question he didn't expect. "I'm gonna grab some dinner, do you want to come?" he looked at me surprised for a minute but then nodded. He grabbed his leather jacket and followed me outside. I was also wearing my black leather jacket so we were matching, I giggled at that. Not in a romantic way, just because it sounded funny.

Derek led me to his car and I stopped. I turned back at Derek and he seemed a bit worried, worried he did something wrong and I would walk away. I smiled at him to reassure him nothings wrong. "I also came with my car so I have to get back here after were done." I told him smiling. He sighed and nodded.

We drove towards a small shop in the centrum of Beacon Hills. We both got out of his black Camaro and walked towards the little shop. Inside it was kind of like the same as a MacDonald's except there is more then junk food. I beamed at Derek, grabbed his hand, and led him to the food.

The cashier was shooting me daggers and I didn't know what for. But then I saw that I was still holding his hand so I quickly let go. "I think your girlfriend is a bit angry with me." I told him with a serious face. He looked at me confused and I giggled. "The cashier over there was checking me out and then saw we were holding hands, guess she didn't like that very much…" I told him, when I saw his horrified face I started laughing at him.

After we good our food and Derek shot the girl some creepy/angry faces, I guess he doesn't like jealous people. We got back in his car and started eating our sandwiches in silence. "Tris you got to understand, I really want to tell you but I'm not good with trusting people." He told me and continued eating. I took another bite and nodded, I swallowed the bread and looked at him. "I understand, whenever your ready I'll be there." I smiled at him. Our friendship might have started out a bit weird but I feel like everything is going to be okay.

Derek drove us back to his house and then led me trough the forest to my car. We walked in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence just peacefully quiet. We arrived at my Mini Cooper and I got in. I waved goodbye to Derek and he smiled slightly at me. I drove away feeling better about myself, I have another friend and he is slowly warming up to me.

When I arrived at home I parked my car in the garage and saw my parents cars still gone. There both Layers so I understand why they would stay out late, but I still like a heads up. I went in the kitchen when I realized what day it was, the night before the full moon. I've always loved the full moon, it's so beautiful. I drank another glass of water and looked in the fridge, I saw a piece of chicken in it. I got it out with some veggies and pasta.

I ate my diner and washed it. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it's already 10:30 so I decided to just go to bed. Even though I hate to wake up like I do, I love to sleep. I walked upstairs and got in my PJ's and walked towards my bathroom. I washed of my make up and brushed my face.

I went to my room again and shut the door. I went on my computer for a little bit before shutting it of and going to bed. It always takes me a while to really sleep but once I do I sleep very good. That is until I wake up at 3:00 AM with bloody hands and sweat all over. The worst part is that after all this time, I still don't know what it is that makes me do it.

I closed my eyes and, after about thirty minutes, I finally fell asleep.


End file.
